Silver Mercury
by SteampunkScot
Summary: When Kurt meets a new student, things might just go his way for once. KURT/OC SLASH


A.N.////Ok so this is my first fic for Glee after only watching the show for the first time a few days back without any idea what it was about other than singing and come on, who doesn't like singing?

Kurt was depressed, that was all there was to it. He was just breezing through school, his home life and glee with a detached interest that people were beginning to notice. Mercedes had been asking questions, singing with Kurt, she even tried some shopping therapy, all to no avail. Kurt didn't want to worry anybody but he just felt so listless and he hated to admit it but he was lonely.

Kurt was just finishing his last class of the day before packing his things away in his messenger bag. He walked out the door to the classroom before heading in the direction of his locker. He maneuvered through the throng of people going the opposite direction towards the main entrance to leave the school for the weekend. Kurt wasn't paying attention and crashed into another person and fell to the floor with a loud groan as the wind was knocked out of him. Kurt opened his eyes to glare at the person who hadn't been watching where they were going when he locked eyes with a crystal blue, almost silver set of eyes that made his breath catch in his throat.

That set of eyes widened in surprise before the person they belonged to reached out his tanned arm to help Kurt up off the floor. Kurt gently took the offered hand and gasped quietly at the tingles that ran through his hand. Kurt was pulled up with one fluid motion and he regained his balance before he looked up to address the person who had so rudely knocked him to the floor.

The other teen looked sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair with a lopsided grin on his face before talking for the first time. "Sorry about that man, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Kurt nodded slowly before giving the very cute guy in front of him a small grin.

"I'm fine, I may be bruised in the morning but its water under the bridge." Kurt dusted himself off with the grin still on his face. "I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." "Mark Sanders, it's nice to meet you, too bad it wasn't under better circumstances." Mark had the decency to look embarrassed after he said this and Kurt just waved it off. "It's fine, I've never seen you before but then it is a big school after all". Mark shook his head "I'm new here at McKinley, just transferred in today" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this, it was weird for people to transfer in to a school in a cow town like this but he let it go. Kurt realized he was staring and smiled again. "It was nice meeting you but I have to get my things ready for Glee club in a few minutes". Mark's eyes were knit together in confusion "what's Glee?"

Kurt felt like someone had slapped him in the face. He would make it his nice thing for today to show Mark his passion. You know what? Why don't you come to Glee rehearsals today and see for yourself?" Mark shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not? It could be fun but I need to tell you something first. It's a small rule of mine when I meet new people to tell them so they aren't surprised later on. I'm gay Kurt and I don't have a problem with it but apparently people feel like their being lied to if I keep that little bit of info from them".

Kurt couldn't be happier than he was right now "Mark if I had a problem with that I would be the biggest hypocrite in Lima." Mark's eyes lit up in realization and his grin got a little broader. "Well, shall we?" Kurt nodded and walked beside Mark to his locker to put his stuff away before backtracking to the choir room with Mark beside him the whole way when he opened the door, he saw most of the other glee members already there as he walked up to Mr. Schuester with Mark in tow. "Mr. Schue?" He turned around from facing the piano and looked at Kurt before looking a Mark with a confused look on his face. "This is Mark Sanders, he's a new student here and I wanted to know if it was okay if he could sit in on a rehearsal so I can show him what Glee is all about." Schue looked at Mark again with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes as Kurt rolled his. Trust Mr. Schue to want to show off to a newcomer. "Sure Kurt that's fine, Mark just have a seat anywhere." Mark nodded and sat next to Kurt, much to the interest of everyone else in the room but no one said anything, maybe the new kid didn't know about Kurt?

Schue clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay guys before we start I just want to welcome Mark Sanders. He's a new student and he curious about Glee so let's show him what it's all about" Mark shifted a little in his seat as everyone's attention was drawn to him again before nodding to them and smiling. Rachel just stared at the new guy with distrust and Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Rachel wouldn't trust anybody new; she always thought they were stealing her precious limelight. Mr. Schue spoke up again "Okay well as you all know we have one month till regionals. That's right thirty days to prepare so we need to keep bringing our all to practice like we have been, we can't slack off this close to regionals. Let's start by rehearsing 'Like a Prayer' first then we'll move onto 'Don't Stop Believing'"

Mark watched with interest when the girl named Rachel began singing. He smiled and tapped his foot when everyone joined in and went silent when the tall jock sang but his heart nearly stopped when he heard Kurt sing his part with an angelic smile and his hands pressed together like he was praying. Everything else seemed to dissolve around Mark as he watched Kurt through the rest of the performance swaying and belting with everything he had and Mark was impressed to say the least. When the song was finished Mark clapped while looking directly at Kurt who, when he noticed was being applauded _personally _blushed to the roots of his hair and gave a shy smile.

"Wow guys, that's pretty amazing" Mark said addressing everyone this time. Rachel stepped forward with her arms crossed "It should be considering how hard we worked on it" Mark had the feeling when Rachel had said we she had meant _I. _Mark just stared her down with an eye raised till she looked at the ground. Everybody else held back their laughter at the new guy staring down Rachel like that. They all were convinced she needed to be knocked down a peg or two every now and then and ever since their victory at sectionals she had been nearly unbearable.

"Good job guys, it's a nine" Schue said giving them a pointed look which Mark immediately understood as being 'Not good enough'. Mark knew that feeling with him having a homophobic father who thought he would never amount to anything because he was gay; luckily his mom brought them here after the divorce was finalized. He still had no clue where they were and he hoped it stayed that way. "Mark, we're always looking for new members…" Mr. Schuester trailed off looking at mark expectantly. "I don't know Sir, I've honestly never sung in front of an audience other than my showerhead." He smirked a little looking around the group as they looked back with encouragement.

"Okay sure let's give it a try, can't be too bad right?" No one knew this about Mark but he like any other teenager just wanted to belong and he felt lucky to have maybe found a group so quickly. He walked over to the band set up in the corner and quietly asked them something and they nodded in the affirmative. He walked back over to the vacant piano and leaned against it nodding to the band to begin. Immediately the room was filled with a strong melody and several members of glee smiled at his choice.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's too late, it's not too late_

He caught Kurt's eye at this and held them for a second before looking back around the room.

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you,  
What would you wish you would've done_

At this point Mark began getting his rhythm for the song and started swinging his shoulders and head with a smile on his face the whole time.

Kurt was staring in surprise at Mark; he was good he couldn't deny that but a little rusty, Kurt could help him with that though. Kurt hadn't missed the meaning behind the first verse when Mark had briefly locked eyes with him. Being gay had required Kurt to develop a thick hide to keep everyone out so he wouldn't get hurt, he only let a few people in to his life at this point and even now he had been pushing them back out.

Before he knew it Mark had finished the song and was smiling nervously at the group in front of him. They started clapping and congratulating him as Mr. Schue grinned like a kid at Christmas. "It's totally up to you Mark but if you want in, we would welcome you. Mark grinned at Schue before nodding and not missing the excited chatter and Kurt's look of triumph.

"Well guys I think that's it for today, we'll meet up Tuesday after school and welcome aboard Mark." Schue walked out the door leading towards his office and the group disbanded to leave for the weekend. Mercedes walked up to Kurt and smiled warmly at him, immediately noticing the hopeful look buried in his eyes, she fallowed his gaze and saw Mark picking up his bag to leave. "Tell me all about it tonight boy" Mercedes winked at him and sauntered out the door the way only Mercedes could do it. Kurt shook his head at her before walking over to Mark and grinning.

"Not bad Mark" Kurt steeled himself for the next part "We glee kids sort of have this running thing going were we all hang out at each other's houses. And I wanted to know if maybe, you might want to come over and practice this weekend? I can help you go from good to great with your singing like that" Kurt said snapping his fingers in his diva fashion. Mark laughed a little looking at Kurt with a small bit of mischief. "Sure, here I'll give you my number and you can text me the directions okay?" Kurt nodded quickly as Mark wrote the number down on a scrap of paper and smiled. He handed it to Kurt and slid his fingers over the other boys before holding Kurt's outstretched hand up to his face and kissed the back of his hand. "It's a date" Mark said winking again at Kurt who just grinned with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Kurt's throat had gone dry so he just nodded again. Mark held his gaze for a few moments longer before leaving to finish unpacking as he had told Kurt.

That night Kurt had finished his nightly rituals of cleanliness and sat on the edge of his bed. He picked up his phone and the scrap of paper Mark had given him and started his message.

'_Hey it's Kurt, what's up? : ] '_

Kurt waited for a few moments, thinking back on how mark had looked that day. He was just short of being as tall as Finn and Kurt found that easy to deal with, then there was that mischievous little glint in Mark's eyes that never truly left his eyes which Kurt found to be fun and exciting, not to mention the _color_ was astounding. He dressed like a jock no doubt and was even build like one with a large frame but the most delicate hands he had ever seen or _felt _for that matter on a jockish type. He was a rugged guy with stubble on his face in the same reddish blonde tint as his short cropped hair and a slightly deep voice that made Kurt shiver when he heard it.

Kurt was broken out of his memories by the buzzing of his phone.

'_just finished unpacking my bedroom, wanna see it? ; )' _

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that suggestive comment and felt a little perverted when he typed

'_Sure, show it to me…'_

A few moments later he saw a sparsely decorated room done in reds and slight tones of blue with football posters up everywhere. 'Ah that explains the jockish look' thought Kurt.

They texted for several more hours before Kurt told Mark to be by his house Saturday at noon after giving him directions. Kurt told Mark goodnight and went to bed feeling happier than he had in a long time. 'Maybe this time it might work out in my favor for once' He thought before he dreamt of happy times that awaited him.


End file.
